


The Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jadeite finds himself near Sailor Mars after he remembers a recurring dream.





	

I don’t own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Jadeite found himself in a white world after he fell asleep. It wasn’t the first time. He couldn’t remember how often he was in this particular world. Jadeite was able to remember a person in his recurring dream. A purple-haired girl. He gasped after she materialized in his arms.

‘’You again!’’ Jadeite exclaimed. He never saw the girl’s face due to her hair concealing it. Jadeite began to frown. ‘’Is this dream actually a memory? Are you from my past?’’ he asked. He still frowned after she never replied.

Jadeite saw the girl’s mouth just like always. His eyes widened the minute she kissed him on the lips. He blushed for a few moments. It was the same kiss in every dream so far. Part of him enjoyed the kiss. The other part wished to tear the girl apart.

A few minutes later, Jadeite opened his eyes. He sat up. *The girl from my recurring dream. I must find out about her.*

Jadeite stood. *There is something familiar about the girl.* He was thoughtful. *I usually battle a purple-haired gir…* Jadeite gasped as his eyes became wide. *I must find out.*

Jadeite teleported to where Tokyo Tower was. He smiled. *Perhaps I’ll defeat the girl from my dream instead.* There were a few other girls he wished to defeat. Jadeite searched for them. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side after he viewed a purple-haired girl walking by shops.

*The dream girl?* Jadeite frowned. He abandoned the girl as he continued his search.

A few minutes later, Jadeite heard a familiar voice.

‘’Fire Soul!’’

Jadeite looked back as a fireball went to him. He scowled before he teleported to one side and avoided the fireball. Jadeite viewed Sailor Mars approaching him. *Are you the dream girl?* he thought. Jadeite trembled with rage. He saw a scowl on her face.

‘’Are you here to try to defeat me again, Jadeite?’’ Sailor Mars wished to know. 

‘’Perhaps,’’ Jadeite said. 

Sailor Mars continued to scowl at Jadeite. *There is something familiar about him. It’s not just from previous battles. Perhaps I came across him during a past life.* 

A memory formed in her mind. A memory of being in a fair-haired man’s arms. It vanished after Sailor Mars gasped.

Jadeite remembered his dream. The purple-haired girl’s kiss. *You! Sailor Mars!* he thought. A sudden headache caused Jadeite to step back and wince. He frowned at her another time. ‘’I’ll defeat you later.’’ He teleported.

Sailor Mars shook her head in disbelief. *The man I loved…* She went home in order to rest. There were going to be several dreams consisting of her being in a fair-haired man’s arms. 

 

The End


End file.
